


What he wrote down (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hetian Moguanshan song lyrics writing angry annoyed guitar shower takeaway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Mo Guanshan writes down a song and instantly hates it half way through. He Tian just falls for him even more.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 31





	What he wrote down (One Day One Shot)

One day  
Mo Guanshan adjusted the strap on his shoulder. And shifted on the chair for a more comfortable position. Notebook balanced on his lap.

He played the same keys again and fiddled with the strings. Frowning when he couldn't get the tune right on the guitar.

He fiddled with it some more before he was satisfied. Then wrote done the lyrics in his head.

'I let a boy hug me through my pain  
The way we met was so insane  
I hated him then  
And I hate him now  
But there's a difference to it this time'

He scribbled it down with the pencil. The erased the last line with the small eraser on the end of the pencil and wrote,

'I hate him because I don't want to love him'

Then tapped a beat on the notebook as his mind raced with the melody in his head.

He then put the pencil down and played what he made up. Singing softly the lyrics of the first verse.

He did so for a couple of times.

'I let a boy hug me through my pain  
The way we met was so insane  
I hated him then  
And I hate him now  
I hate him because I don't want to love him'

He hums under his breath for the next few minutes before writing down lyrics and erasing it again to write other lyrics.

'And when in danger  
I ran to the train  
I couldn't let those doors close on me again  
It's like I'm crazed, yeah  
I keep cursing his name  
Grey eyes killing me again and again' 

He played something on the guitar, a mix of chords that tugged at the heart strings.

'And just like that  
I'm revived  
Cause his touch...  
Makes me alive...'

He sighs after he sings that. Tugs at his hair a bit, lower lip between his teeth.

He closes his eyes and roughly scribbled over the words. Tearing the page out and tossing it to the ground. Stood and walked out of the bedroom of his place. 

He needed a smoke.

He left to go to his small balcony. Guitar slinged over his back.

He Tian came a hour later with take aways. Closing the door softly behind him. He hears the shower on and smiled to himself. Stepping to the kitchen and placing the plastic bags containing their dinner on the small counter. He goes to Mo's bedroom and frowns when he stepped on something. He looks down and sees a crumpled up page. He picks it up. Opens it and reads. 

What he reads he didn't expect.

And blinks the tears stinging his eyes away. Touched by the words on the page. And sighs affectionately with a chuckle at the words scribbled over it. 

Fuck you He Tian. Chicken shit.


End file.
